


My Brother

by planetundersiege



Series: Prompts/Requests [10]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Brothers, Callum - Freeform, Callum would do anything to protect Ezran, Drabble, Ezran - Freeform, Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, He is a good brother, Oneshot, family love, prompt, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Since the first time he saw Ezran, he knew he would do anything for his brother.[Requested by Aiden]





	My Brother

There was a few things Callum loved more than spending time with his brother. He loved Ezran, his brother had always been there for him, and he knew he would always be there for Ezran. When no one was there for him, he had Ezran, his little brother.

And he knew, from the first time Callum saw Ezran, looking at the tiny newborn baby held against his mother’s chest, that he would do anything for the boy, his precious little brother. He made sure Ezran felt loved when he grew up, not like there was any shortage, he knew everyone loved Ezran. But Callum wanted Ezran to know that he always had a brother by his side, a brother that would do anything for him.

A brother that would love and support him through thick and thin, the good and the bad. Callum promised himself that he would be there with Ezran, for all those times. The little prince that charmed everyone, that everyone fell in love with the moment they saw him.

That little baby grew into an adventurous boy, and Callum’s attachment to him grew and grew. They were like two sides of the same coin, everyday, Callum realized how Ezran had changed his life.

He would do anything to protect that boy, his brother.

That’s why, he was willing to give his own life to save Ezran’s innocence, giving him a chance to live.


End file.
